


Of Sourwolves and Batmen

by Original_Cypher



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles (mostly gonna be Sterek) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles <i>despises</i> Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sourwolves and Batmen

Stiles thinks he deserves the right to be moody today. Spending Valentine's day alone, _again_ , is aggravating enough, having all your damn friends being lovey dovey couples you can't even hate because you love them so much about it is unfair. So he gets to scowl all day and huff and hate the world. It's not like he's imposing his frustrated bitchiness on anyone. He isolated himself for a reason. Not that everybody doesn't have plenty of better things to do to want to see him today anyway.

"Loves me, loves me not? Seriously?" Stiles' hand stills, halfway into plucking another petal off the innocent victim of his wrath.

He should have given Derek more credit and expected him to come check on him. Derek is, after all, just as celibate as he is, hence not busy, only it doesn't seem to weigh on him at all. He's happy to have a pack. Stiles wishes that was enough for him. It usually is. But not today.

He didn't think Derek would show up, though, because things have been... odd. He's probably reading way too much into it, but it seems to Stiles that there's been a slight shift in the way they act around one another. That they're edging towards something, and playing chicken, daring each other to acknowledge it first. Doing anything about today, or even talking about what today is, is a dangerous step towards that. And as reckless as Derek gets when his own are in danger, he's not a fan of taking unnecessary risks.

Still. Here he is. Maybe Stiles' been imagining things. Or maybe the alpha's decided to feign ignorance harder today and be there to get his mind off things. "I-..." Stiles examines the mangled daisy. "Huh." He watches as Derek lowers himself on the grass next to him. Trust the werewolf to track him down in the woods and sneak up on him unheard. "I wasn't thinking." He glowers at the flower. "I think I was just pissed at it for being all cute and perky."

Derek snorts. They sit side by side silently and take in the woods. Stiles hates to admit it, but the mere presence of Derek makes him feel less cranky. He chucks the flower aside and leans back. Okay, it's a nice day. The sun is peeking through the leaves and is starting to nudge the earth into Spring. _Humans_ have decided February 14 th should be the day they torture Stiles, there's no reason to take it out on nature.

"So, i got you something." Derek says after watching a couple of ants cross over the back of his hand.

Stiles tears his eyes away from the insects disappearing back into the greenery. "....for Valentine's day?"

"Or not? I got it for you." Derek shrugs. He reaches into his breast pocket and holds out a small fold of paper stuck between two fingers. Stiles squints at it with curiosity, then takes it carefully. It's not actually paper. When he opens it, it reveals itself as being a gum wrapper. With a Batman stick-on tattoo inside it.

Stiles feels himself gape and bites his lips together to keep from grinning like a fool. He doesn't know what to say. It's ridiculous, that's what it is, how happy this makes Stiles. And how weirdly breathtaking it is that Derek knew it would. "How many packs did you have t-..."

"Four." Derek cuts in, Stiles feels giggles bubble in his throat and choke him. "Jumbo ones." Stiles can't help it anymore. He starts laughing and falls into Derek's side, wrapping his arms around him.

He's cuddling a werewolf, who may very well shrug him off any second, but he doesn't give a damn. Derek Hale got him a Valentine and it's fucking epic.

Because the man knows Stiles well enough to pull the one thing that could cheer him up today.

Derek huffs a laugh and pulls his arm free so he can wrap it around Stiles' body.

Stiles turns the wrapper around in his fingers, trying to decide if he'll apply the tattoo somewhere or just keep it. "Man, I need to find you something."

"Don't. Just..." Derek's hold on him tightens briefly. "Don't move just yet."

Stiles shuffles closer to get his spine in a more comfortable position and rests his cheek against Derek's sweater. "No plans to."

"Then, I'm golden."

Yeah, Stiles thinks, as he takes a moment to realize he is, indeed, wrapped in Derek's embrace on V Day and the werewolf doesn't want him to move, there is definitely some edging going on. "We are so fucking weird," he muses after a beat of basking.

"Well, we're us. Were you really expecting anything else?"

Stiles smiles, then whoops. "I'm Batman!" He feels Derek shake his head. "Der?"

"Hm?" Derek's thumb is tracing the bump of his skull behind his ear.

Stiles cranes his neck back, looking up at him without pulling away. "Be my sourwolf?"

Even Stiles can feel the kick in Derek's heart rate as he smiles down at him. A true smile, one of those that make Stiles' heart trip all over itself. “I don't really need to answer that, do I?”

Stiles simpers back. He really is going to have to reconsider this whole Valentine's Day thing.


End file.
